The present invention relates to a device for discharge of a paste-like, viscous, product, e.g. mayonnaise or similar, from a package of flexible material, wherein the discharge device comprises an outer member and an inner container provided in said outer member, said package with the product to be discharged being located in said inner container, wherein a feeding device is provided to displace the inner container with the package provided therein in a discharge direction to a front or forward position relative to the outer member, whereby, in said front or forward position, front parts of the package engage a front end side of the outer member, and wherein a piston means forming part of the feeding device is provided to compress the package and thereby increase the pressure on the product therein for discharge of said product when the front parts of the package in said front position engage the front end side of the outer member. The invention also relates to a package adapted for use in connection with said device.
Devices of the abovementioned type are known from e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,740 and are adapted for discharge of paste-like, viscous, products from expensive plastic containers.
These prior art devices however, are not suitable for discharge of paste-like products from simple plastic containers such as plastic bags.
The object of the present invention is to remedy this problem, which is done by providing the abovementioned device with substantially the characterizing features of subsequent claim 1.
A package adapted for use in connection with said device, has substantially the characterizing features of subsequent claim 12.
Since the device and/or the package have/has said characterizing features, it is possible to use a simple and cheap package such as a plastic bag and at the same time ensure that dripping after discharge is prevented and that discharge is possible until the package is completely empty.
The invention will be further described below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a discharge device according to the invention;
FIG. 2 is a vertical section through a rear portion of the discharge device of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a section along the line IIIxe2x80x94III through the rear portion of the discharge device of FIG. 2;
FIG. 4 is a side view of an alternative embodiment of the discharge device according to the invention;
FIG. 5 illustrates schematically various parts of the discharge device of FIG. 1 in start positions;
FIG. 6 illustrates schematically said various parts or members of the discharge device of FIG. 1 in changed positions after an initial discharge movement;
FIG. 6A illustrates a portion of a package placed in the discharge device of FIG. 1 and having a discharge opening closed;
FIG. 7 illustrates schematically said parts or members of the discharge device of FIG. 1 in changes positions after a final discharge movement;
FIG. 7A illustrates the same portion of the package as in FIG. 6A with the discharge opening open;
FIG. 8 illustrates schematically said various parts of the discharge device of FIG. 1 in changed positions after a return movement after the discharge movement;
FIG. 8A illustrates the same portion of the package as in FIG. 7A with the discharge opening closed;
FIG. 9 is a side view of a full package used in connection with the discharge device of FIG. 1 or 4;
FIG. 10 is a plan view of the package of FIG. 9; and
FIG. 11 is a plan view of an empty package which can be used in connection with the discharge device of FIG. 1 or 4.